poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!
A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! is a side story in the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon series, and is part of the Liam's Pokemon Chronicles mini series. Plot The episode begins where the fifth episode of the original series began so long ago. The narrator introduces Brock, as he looks over Pewter City, long after he and his friends went their separate ways. A mysterious man warns him to turn back, but Brock immediately recognizes him as his father Flint and asks him what he is doing. Flint reminds Brock of the previous glory of the Gym, but then implies that something has happened, specifically his mother. Flint takes Brock to the Gym, which to his horror now contains a hedge! Brock arrives home where he is met by all of his siblings. His mother, Lola, is putting up a piece of artwork that is apparently a Smeargle masterpiece, as she is becoming an art connoisseur. Brock recalls that the time he was there before she was studying astrological signs, and the time before that she was learning how to juggle yu-yu sticks. Brock comments that she is just being her usual bubbly self and that Flint may be overreacting, but Flint tells him to wait until he sees the inside of the Gym, which now has a lake in it. The Pokémon come to meet Brock, and while Brock is impressed with Lola's Pokémon, he tells her that it is a Gym and not an aquarium. Flint says that he tried to stop her (having his Rhydon bring rocks from mountaintops into the Gym, which were painted pink, and covering the lake with concrete, which Lola's Gyarados smashed to pieces), but he has now given up. Brock tells Flint that he is going to battle Lola for the Gym. Though his siblings tell Brock that there is no way that Flint's Rock Pokémon can beat Lola's Water Pokémon, Brock tells Flint about how Ash's Pikachu beat Onix, since he has apparently forgotten. Lola sends out Marill, while Flint sends out Golem. Golem starts out with an Earthquake. At first, it looks like it has worked, but then Marill turns it around with a Surf attack. This hits Golem, who starts drowning. Lola sends Blastoise to save it. Blastoise helps Golem to recover, and Brock uses a hairdryer to speed up the process. Forrest is impressed by his knowledge of Pokémon. Lola tells Flint that he fought well, and they remember their first battle. Through this, they revive their love for each other. Brock is unimpressed, and still will not let the Gym become a Water Gym. As Brock and his siblings prepare dinner, Flint and Lola remember the past in the Gym. Flint admits that he thought Lola was getting bored with him, but Lola tells him that he was the one thing that she never got bored of. Over dinner, Brock wants to talk about the Gym, but Flint and Lola are more interested in each other. They announce that the Gym will handle both types of Pokémon. It is Forrest that objects, telling them that they will turn the Gym into a laughing stock and then running off. Brock learns that Forrest wants to become the leader of the Gym when he grows up. Brock finds Forrest sitting by a river. Forrest wants him to talk about the girls he has met, but Brock wants to talk about him. Forrest is now discouraged as the Gym is ruined and he will always lose to Water Pokémon. Brock vows that "tomorrow the Rock Pokémon will have their day." The following morning, Flint shows Brock the new sign for the Gym, which Blastoise and Golem can't even hold up. Brock challenges Lola to a battle, stating that if he wins, she must take down her decorations, and the Water Pokémon will have to find another lake. Inside the Gym, Brock sends out Onix, while Lola sends out Mantine. Onix appears at a disadvantage, perched on a tiny island of rock in the middle of the lake. However, Onix leaps straight up, then dives down into its perch, starting out with Dig. With the rock destroyed, water floods into the new tunnel, which drains all of the water in the lake. Mantine flaps around, unable to move anywhere. Onix comes up underneath it which, while causing damage, allows Mantine to fly. It then launches a Bubble Beam, which Onix counters with Bind. Lola tries to get Mantine to use Confuse Ray, but it fails. However, another Bubble Beam does work. Onix lets go of Mantine, who goes into a third Bubble Beam, but Onix uses a Tail Slam, which makes Mantine faint. The Pewter Gym remains a Rock-only Gym, though Flint convinces the reluctant Brock to compromise and keep the color scheme. Forrest congratulates Brock on his victory, and Brock assures him that he will be as good someday. On that note, he decides to give Onix, Geodude, and Crobat to Forrest to train with. Forrest promises to work to become a really strong Trainer. Later, Brock is standing outside in his Hoenn clothes, which Lola has made for him. Lola asks Brock if he has everything, and Brock confirms he has and shows he will be taking Forretress with him to Hoenn, as it's not long since it evolved and he would like to do some training with it. After saying goodbye, Brock heads to Hoenn to meet up with Ash once more. Major Events * Lola returns to Pewter City and redecorates the Pewter Gym, remodeling it to suit Water-type Pokémon. * Flint closes the Pewter Gym in embarrassment at the remodeling. * Brock returns to Pewter City and fights to return Pewter Gym to a Rock-type Gym. * Brock's Onix is revealed to know Slam. * Brock leaves his Onix, Geodude, and Crobat with his brother, and changes his clothes before leaving for Hoenn to meet up with Ash. Trivia * This side story takes place between A Ruin with a View! and There's no Place Like Hoenn!, according to https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_the_anime Category:NegimaLover